


By Your Side

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Jimmy Havoc One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	By Your Side

The weather outside the church matched your mood, grey and overcast. This was a day that you knew was coming, but you still didn’t feel prepared. You wordlessly greeted everyone and nodded slightly when they spoke, but not a word would pass your lips. You sat there listening to what was being said, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to react. It was like you were just watching a movie, it didn’t feel real. You didn’t even react when you felt his hand slip into yours and squeeze it slightly.

Silently you stood and followed everyone blindly outside. The rain didn’t even register in your mind as you walked, until an unbrella was held over you. No tears escaped as you watched the solid pine box being lowered into the ground. It wasn’t until the rose was placed in your hand, did everything feel real. You shrugged away the arm around your shoulder and stepped towards the edge of the hole.

“Did you ever love me?” you whispered to the box below you. “You never once told me you loved me, dad. I did everything I could and it was never enough, was it?”

You had torn the head off the rose without realising and threw the broken flower on top of the coffin.

“It’s broken, just like you broke me dad,” you said, your voice starting to shake. “You never cared, you never loved me. You never….”

You felt two arms around you and you turned, burying your face against a warm inviting chest. Your sobs were muffled as the arms soothed your back and soft words spoken against the top of your head. You slowly felt yourself being pulled away from the grave, away from the stares of your family.

“Let’s go,” whispered a soft voice against your head.

You nodded and let them lead you away. You clung to their side until you were back at your car. You felt a hand take the car keys from your pocket.

“I’ll drive.”

Again you nodded and allowed yourself to be steered into the car. You stared blankly ahead as the door was closed and the sound of crunching gravel echoed outside as he ran around to get in. You felt the car shake as he got in and closed the door. You felt his hand on yours and him lifting it to his lips. Only when you felt the soft, feather like touch of his lips against the back of your hand did you turn to look at him.

He looked so different in a suit. You were so used to him wearing jeans and band t-shirts. It didn’t seem like him. He was uncomfortable being dressed up, but he’d done that for you. Because he knew you needed him here with you.

“Thank you Jimmy,” you whispered, not sure if he’d heard it.

“You don’t have to thank me for being here, darling,” he smiled softly. “I’m your husband, it’s my job.”

You smiled lightly.

“Come on, let’s go grab a beer,” he smiled. “I think you need one.”

“Make it 3 and you’ve got a deal.”

Jimmy chuckled, letting go of your hand and starting the car.

“I’m beginning to think I’m becoming a bad influence on you, Mrs Havoc,” he chuckled.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, Mr Havoc,” you smiled.

You looked back at your family walking towards their cars and it took every part of you not to flip them all off as you and Jimmy left. You knew you wouldn’t see many of them again, they didn’t ‘approve’ of who you married, but as far as you were concerned they could all go fuck themselves. You had Jimmy by your side and that was all you ever needed.


End file.
